


Barba Meets Someone through a Dating App

by ghostofachancewithyou



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Online Dating, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou
Summary: Based on this tumblr request:Idea : Barba starts randomly to use a dating app. He talks daily with a girl, but doesn't know her face. When he meets her, he's actually very attractive to her (too much, if you know what I mean). Bonus point if she's a witness of one of his case.Headcanon turned ficlet.





	Barba Meets Someone through a Dating App

I can totally see Barba using a dating app without pictures, it’s the easiest way to filter out the superficial and shallow people. Maybe he’s at a point in his life where he’s tired of hook-ups and ready for a long-term partner: someone he connects with on more than a physical level. Or maybe he’s not really interested in dating and just wants to find interesting people to talk to during his boring commute or on his lunch break or whenever. 

Downside: That person could be literally anybody. He’s not sure if it’s worth his time, especially now: An important case is about to go to trial and it’s a bit of a mess (he can’t believe he let Liv talk him into this.)

But then he meets _her_ through the app. She messages him out of the blue one day and they both hit it off instantly. They never talks about their job or stuff that’s too personal. First names only. But she always senses when he’s had a bad day and always finds the right words to cheer him up or make him forget about work for half an hour.

He’s tempted to ask her for a picture, but then she’d ask for one of him …. and Rafael doesn’t want to go there yet, since the press is all over this case–and him. No. Even if it’s just through the app and texts: talking to her is his refuge. His happy place. With her, he can always be Rafael, not ADA Barba. 

Chatting with his new friend also keeps from thinking too much about one of the witnesses in this case. He’s never had a problem separating work and personal life. But this woman intrigues him. Smart, intense. Went through hell and came out on top. Beautiful hair. And that voice.

He doesn’t even realize that he keeps on finding new reasons to call her. When he asks Carmen to schedule a third in-person meeting with her, she just grins. Rafael freezes.

_Enough is enough._

“Never mind, Carmen.”

***

When he comes home that night, carrying a huge bag of Chinese take out, he pours himself a glass of scotch, plops down on his black leather couch and checks his phone.

It’s his favorite part of the day.

He sits up with a start. A sharp pain shoots through his lower back, but it barely registers with him. 

_Yes._ He smiles. _Yes._

***

_“I’m wearing a black skirt and a white blouse. My handbag is yellow. Can’t miss it.”_

He’s been waiting outside Forlini’s for a while now. No yellow handbag in sight. He keeps on checking his messages every five seconds. Why is he so fucking nervous?! 

“Mr. Barba??”

He looks up from his phone. It’s the witness. _That witness_. Now is probably the worst time to run into her, but … 

It takes him a second to regain his composure. She’s so beautiful, angelic even, as she nervously tucks a few braids behind her ear. 

A lemon clutch bag dangling from her arm.

This. Is not possible.

For four straight seconds they just stare at each other.

“Rafael. The ADA’s name … your … name is Rafael.”

He manages a crooked smile.

“I like your bag.”

She covers her mouth with her hand and her brows furrow. He can’t tell if she’s about to laugh or cry.

“Oh my God,” she mumbles.

Of course he had noticed that his online friend and the witness share a first name, but he didn’t give it any further thought. It’s a big city. Coincidence, nothing more. 

Rafael walks towards her; it’s not his confident stride, his steps are small and cautious.

“Come,” he says as he gently takes her by the elbow and steers her away from the entrance. “We shouldn’t be seen here together.“

“But technically that’s not a problem, right? You’re allowed to talk to a witness,” she says, but follows him down the block and around the corner.

He looks left and right before turning back to her.

She smiles up at him. Amused. Excited. Surprised.

“It’s good to meet you, Rafael.”

“A pleasure. God, someone pinch me.”

For some reason he finds it difficult to look her straight in the eye. Damn. She’s never looked more gorgeous. 

It all begins to make sense. 

The things she shared about herself on the dating app. The things she disclosed during witness prep. Her personality, her moods, dates …

 _“Going through some rough shit. I’m not gonna go into details, but there’s a huge thing coming up and a lot depends on it.”_ \- The trial. And: _“This guy gave me a hard time today. Why are men like that? No offense._

“I’m sorry. I can be an asshole.”

She snorts.

“Maybe. But it’s your job. And you’re also funny, understanding, supportive … Pretty good listener, too – or so I’ve heard.”

Rafael loves that mocking tinge in her voice.

“Hm, so? Where did you hear that?”

“I have my sources.”

He grins. But he wouldn’t be Rafael Barba if–

“We need to talk. If the defense or the judge or anyone else finds out that we met on a dating app in the middle of the investigation, it’ll look bad. It wouldn’t matter that we’re, well, not actually … dating …”

She tilts her head and raises an eyebrow, but the urgency in his voice tells her he means business.

“It would look bad.”

She nods slowly.

The back of her hand feels warm against his cheek.

“I know. You worked so hard, Rafael.”

“So did you. You’re going to do so well on the stand. And I’ll be right there at your side.”

They find each other instinctively: His hands coming to rest on the small of her back, her arms holding on to his strong shoulders.

“I’ll miss you.”

“Just for a few weeks,” he whispers against her forehead.

She pulls him closer. A promise. A bond.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> ***  
> [I'm on tumblr.](http://ghostofachancewithyou.tumblr.com)


End file.
